Heretofore there has existed the problem for supporting and retaining a plurality of grocery bags within a vehicle or within the trunk thereof so that the grocery bag and its contents remain upright after it is filled at the grocery store. Very often, absent the present collapsible holder, grocery bags are unstable and are adapted to tip over and spill the contents upon sudden stops or sudden turns. This often results in damage to the grocery items or to their separation from the respective grocery bag.
A search has been conducted in Class 35 of the Patent Office, subclasses 72 and 73; Class 46, subclass 30; Class 40, subclasses 610 and 903; Class 52, digest 10; Class 108, subclasses 11, 115 and 127, Class 248, subclass 174; Class 312, subclass 259.